


Rotina

by r0bots



Series: Júlia [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, domestic fluff porque é pra isso que eu vivo, family au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0bots/pseuds/r0bots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David e Thiago tentam se ajustar à rotina de ter uma bebê em casa. Lots of galinha pintadinha involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotina

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem não sabe, eu tenho duas irmãzinhas pequenas, e eu sou torturada com galinha pintadinha todas as manhãs. Hoje de manhã não foi diferente. Eu tava meio grogue e com otp feels e BOOm pensei nessa fic. Nada muito grande, mas to feliz que consegui escrever algo já que esses dias ando com um block horrendo pra escrever. E David e Thiago de maridice é sempre importante então. . . Não pude resistir!
> 
> (Título tosco porque sou uma bosta com títulos, im sorry)

         

         

         Já fazia algum tempo que não escutam o alarme do despertador tocar. Não precisavam.

         Do cômodo ao lado, vinha um choro de bebê.

          

         Os dois se remexeram na cama, soltando grunhidos roucos, típicos de quem ainda não acordou cem por cento.

         — David, pega ela — disse Thiago, os olhos ainda bem fechados.

         — Eu já fui ontem — David replicou. — Hoje é sua vez.

         Ninguém se moveu.

         — Ô, Thiago!

         — _Hmnph. . ._ — Thiago virou para o outro lado.

         — Ela tá chorando, vai lá pegar ela.

         — Porra, David, vai lá, por favor. Eu tô morto.

         O choro continuava.

         — _Porra_ — David se sentou no impulso, de repente tão acordado quanto mal humorado. — Sério que eu vou ter que ir lá?

         — É sua filha também, para de reclamar.

         — Eu não tô reclamando. Eu. . . — David se interrompeu. Respirou fundo. Qual era o ponto daquilo? Ele não conseguiria dormir depois daquela conversa, de qualquer forma. E Thiago parecia realmente morto. — Esquece — levantou-se, ruidoso. — Vou lá.

         Nem quando saiu do quarto marchando, o _bate bate_ alto de seus chinelos no chão, fez Thiago se mover. A situação devia ser séria mesmo, pensou. Mas cuidaria de Thiago depois. A prioridade agora era uma criaturinha de fraldas, cujo grito ecoava mais que um estádio inteiro em dia de copa.

         David encontrou-a já de pé no berço, segurada nas grades e o rosto molhado.

         — Prooooonto — David se adiantou até o berço, pegando-a nos braços — Papai chegou. Pronto, pronto.

         A pequena se acalmou um pouco em seus braços, mas a calmaria durou pouco. Quando o choro recomeçou próximo ao seu ouvido, David pode sentir o cheiro da dor de cabeça que viria.

         — Eita coisinha braba! — Embalava-a sem parar, mas não parecia surtir muito efeito. — Tá com fome, é?

         David rumou pra cozinha.

         Thiago costumava deixar o leite da manhã já nas mamadeiras. Tudo o que David tinha de fazer era colocar para esquentar. Vinte segundos no micro-ondas e pronto.

         Mas acabou que o problema não era fome. A pequena logo se cansou do leite; mal tomou três goladas.

         E _dá-lhe_ choro.

         — Jesus amado! — David riu. Tinha de rir. Se não risse, choraria.

         — Será que você fez algo? — Ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela. Checou as fraldas. Tudo limpo. — Ué!

         O choro ficava cada vez mais sentido e David já não sabia mais o que fazer.

         — Ô Thiago!

         Voltou pro quarto.

         Thiago ergueu a cabeça ao ouvir o choro. Abriu os olhos infimamente, as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se o simples estado de estar acordado lhe fosse um fardo. — _Tsc!_ — estalou a língua, estressado.

         David estava parado na porta, embalando a filha inquieta. — Ela não para de chorar — explicou, calmamente. Por alguma razão, estava mais calmo agora. Até sorria.

         — Bota Galinha Pintadinha pra ela ver — Thiago tombou a cabeça no travesseiro.

         — Argh, odeio esse troço — David resmungou. Mas virou-se para a pequena e pediu sua opinião: — Quer ver a Galinha, é? O _pó pó_?

         Ela parou de chorar na mesma hora ( _Incrível!_ ), o rosto iluminando de expectativa à menção da maldita da Galinha. E David riu de novo. A verdade é que, por aquele rostinho feliz, aturava maratona de 10h de pó-pó-pós ininterruptos.

         Esperava que jamais tivesse de passar por isso, contudo.

         Pegou seu _tablet_ na mesa de cabeceira e deitou-se com a pequena na cama.

         Quando David abriu o Netflix, ela já batia palminhas; o sorriso maior que o rostinho redondo. David encheu-a de beijinhos.

         — Sério isso? — Thiago virou a cabeça pra eles, tentando segurar o mau-humor. David sabia que ele derreteria com a visão da filha uma hora ou outra. Era tudo uma questão de tempo.

         — Ó — David apontou para o próprio rosto e abriu o sorriso mais largo que conseguiu. — Sorria, meu amor.

         Thiago o encarou inexpressivo por um segundo, como se ainda processasse a informação da manhã.

_Lá na casa da galinha pintadinha_

_No quintal tem um monte de pintinhos. . ._

         Quando a música começou, a pequena se empolgou tanto que tombou para o lado. Thiago não se aguentou e finalmente riu, David unindo-se ao coro. Colocaram a filha sentada novamente e ficaram a observando bater palminhas, feliz da vida, e nos seus rostos haviam sorrisos também.

         — Ei — Thiago se sentou e inclinou-se para beijar o marido — Desculpa o estresse.

         — Relaxa — David sorriu e abriu os braços em convite. Thiago deitou a cabeça no ombro dele.

         — Daqui algum tempo ela vai estar andando — Thiago pensou em voz alta.

         — Deus nos ajude.

         Thiago riu pelo nariz.

         Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, ouvindo a música insuportável que já havia virado rotina na casa.

         — A verdade é que vou sentir falta disso — David percebeu. E suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com a realização, porque era a mais pura verdade. — Quando ela crescer não vai querer mais ficar com a gente; vai ter outros amiguinhos pra brincar. Quando entrar na adolescência, então. . . _Ih_. A gente vai sentir falta até dos choros. Seremos um casal de velhos chatos, e vamos conversar sobre os bons tempos de Galinha Pintadinha — os ombros de David se sacudiram com seu riso silencioso, e daí veio o ronco. — Thiago?

         Thiago dormia.

         David riu de novo, beijou a testa dele. Juntou-se ao coro de _pó-pó’s_ da filha.

         Seria louco se algum dia não sentisse falta daquilo tudo.

          

         

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, se comovam e escrevam mais Daviago fluff. Grata.


End file.
